She's Not There
by SciFiMom2000
Summary: AU Finn finds a girl standing on the side of the road in the rain, and does what his mom always taught him, and helped her out. He didn't realize how much it would change him in doing so.   Again, this was thought up while working out at the Y
1. Well no one told me

**This is my first fanfic song, and I'm basing it on The Zombie's **_**She's Not There**_**. I do have to say Ryan Murphy can be a genius picking out songs, because this song probably best fit what Finn was thinking about Rachel during the Super Bowl episode. Again, this story was inspired by lifting weights and running at the Y and listening to the song on my phone.**

**Well no one told me about her the way she lied  
Well no one told me about her how many people cried  
But it's too late to say you're sorry  
How would I know why should I care  
Please don't bother tryin' to find her  
She's not there**

Finn was driving on a cold, rainy night, making sure he was careful. Driving on nights like this was never his favorite, but the basketball game ran late and his family couldn't make it to the game, so here he was driving like a grandma on the deserted road. He started slowing down knowing the curve that he was approaching, and it wasn't his favorite. In fact it scared the shit out of him on rainy days or nights, and he always tensed up. As he took the curve, his truck lights hit the form of a girl, soaking wet.

Without a thought, Finn pulled over and jumped out of the truck to see if the girl was okay. Surely she couldn't be, standing out in the cold rain at night. "Excuse me? Miss? Are you okay? Miss?" Finn yelled over the rain, and shut up as soon as he saw the girl turn towards him. She was small, probably a foot shorter than him. She had huge, expressive dark eyes and plump lips. Coming out of his trance, Finn asked again, "Miss, you need help?"

Hearing a soft voice that seemed to be right next to his ear, "My boyfriend got made at me and kicked me out of the car. I've been waiting for him to comeback for me, but he hasn't. I'm so cold."

"Well, how about I take you to my house and you can call someone to get you, okay?" Holding out his hand, Finn watched her grab his, and then he led her to his truck. Helping her into the cab, Finn grabbed a quilt from behind the bench seat and covered the girl up.

As he climbed into the driver's seat, Finn started the truck and turned the heat on high. Turning to the girl, he extended his hand and said, "Hi, I'm Finn Hudson. I go to McKinley."

The girl looked at him with those deep brown eyes, grabbing his hand in her cool, small one, "Hi, my name's Rachel Berry. Thanks for stopping. I was starting to think no one would."

"Well, my mom always taught me to be kind and respect all ladies, so I of course I had to stop and help you." Finn gave Rachel his half grin, and saw her smile shyly in return. "How long have you been out in the rain? I know not a lot of people drive down this road since it heads out towards the country, but enough come by, so surely they would have stopped for you."

"I saw several cars, but none of them stopped for me. I even waved my arms, but they just kept going. By the time you'd come along. I just gave up and was going to start walking home."

"Well, now you don't have to. In fact, here's my house." Finn pulled into the driveway of an old farmhouse. After his mom married Burt Hummel, both adults decided they needed a bigger home to accommodate themselves and two teenage boys. Kurt, Finn's stepbrother had half of the second floor, which he shared with his parents. Finn had the refurbished attic on the third floor. Pulling behind the other cars, Finn was glad that his family was home, because he honestly wasn't too sure what to do next when he got Rachel to his house.

Coming around, Finn opened the door, and helped Rachel down and then pulled her quickly to the porch. Finn's mom, Carole, opened the door, "Finn, I was so worried, and your phone was off. Oh my, who's this?" She asked looking at Rachel up and down.

"Mom, this is Rachel Berry. Her boyfriend kicked her out of his car, and I found her waiting at the side of the road, soaked, so I picked her up and told her she could call someone to come get her." Finn's mom instantly went into mother hen mode and took Rachel to get some dry clothes. Walking further into the house, Finn was greeted by Burt and Kurt. Kurt was immediately asking Finn all about the girl that he had brought home, and Finn answered him the best he could, but he really didn't know anything about her.


	2. bout the way she looked

**Well let me tell you 'bout the way she looked  
The way she'd act and the colour of her hair  
Her voice was soft and cool  
Her eyes were clear and bright  
But she's not there  
**

Sitting in the living room, Finn talked quietly about what he did know, and saw Burt with a concerned look on his face. Kurt had gone upstairs to help Carole, while Burt put some water on to make Rachel tea and Finn some hot chocolate, and warmed up some fried chicken for the teens to eat.

Burt turned to Finn and realized his step-son was still in wet, cold clothes, "Finn, run upstairs and get out of them wet clothes. I'm going to warm up some chicken and boil some water for tea and hot chocolate for you when you get back down here, plus check on the little girl too."

Finn ran up the two flights of stairs to his attic room. He changed into a pair of sweat pants and a McKinley t-shirt, Finn walked down to his mom's room and heard Kurt and his mom talking to Rachel. Knocking on the door, Finn opened the door and saw Rachel sitting on the bed, in his mom's pink robe. The robe looked a lot better on her, than it did on his mom. "Hi Rachel, how are you feeling?"

"Much better Finn. I had a nice warm shower, and now I think Kurt is trying to find clothes that will fit me."

"Let me guess, he went to his closet?" Rachel's blush told me him he was right. Finn knew it would be another half hour before Kurt even emerged from his closet. Grabbing her hand, he led her downstairs to get some tea and something to eat while waiting on Kurt. As they sat in front of the kitchen stove, Finn really studied Rachel. She was small, everything about her was small, except her nose seemed a bit large for her face, but it fit her. It made her unique. Her hair was a deep warm brown like her eyes, and Finn noticed how the fire seemed to be reflected in her hair. Her skin was a warm tan, but she still seemed pale.

While he was thinking about what to do next, Finn heard Rachel's voice right next to him, "Your mom tried calling my fathers, but there was no answer. She said I could stay the night and we'll try again in the morning." As Finn heard Rachel talk, he was watching her pick at the chicken and drink tea. Finn shook his head, trying to clear it, because she couldn't have just spoke to him while eating and drinking, could she?

"Is something wrong Finn?" Rachel said, much loudly to Finn's ears.

"No. Just thinking, and confused myself.

Rachel's eyebrow lifted slightly, "You confused yourself by thinking?"

Finn nodded sheepishly. "Yea, I have a habit of doing that."

Rachel giggled, which sounded like silver bells to Finn's ears, as Kurt walked down with some silk pajamas in his arms, chiming in, "Finn gets confused rather easily, but has the biggest heart around. Give him a chance Miss Rachel and he'll have you swooning over him, and he won't even know it." Finn and Rachel blushed as Kurt handed Rachel the pajamas, Finn gave the stink eye to Kurt and slightly elbowed him as Kurt walked around the table.

"If you can excuse me Finn, Kurt, I think I'll change into these. Thanks Kurt for letting me borrow these."

"No problem Rachel." As Rachel walked upstairs to the bathroom, Kurt sat down and Finn could see that he was ready to tell what he knew. "Okay, this little lady that you picked up on the side of the road is different, and I'm not talking different like me. Her skin in cool to the touch."

"Well geez Kurt, yours would be to, if you were left in the rain."

Kurt was shaking his head, "No Finn. Even after she came out of the shower, her skin was cool to the touch, but her skin was red and rosy from the heat. Her clothes were older. They weren't new or anything."

"Maybe they're her favorite and just faded Kurt. Like my favorite hoodie."

"No Finn, they looked like old clothes you'd find in a trunk, still in good shape, but faded and just old looking, if that makes any sense."

"It doesn't"

"Oh, yeah, and I called the number that Rachel gave me, and no one by the name of Berry lives there. She gave us a bum number Finn. What in the hell did you pick up on the side of the road?"

Finn sat there thinking about what Kurt had just said. He wasn't the smartest kid at school, and it always took him awhile to get things, and what Kurt had just said, blew his mind.

Finn was deep in thought when Rachel came back down the stairs, dressed in Kurt's silk pajamas. Finn had to snort a little; because they fit Rachel as well as they fit Kurt. Rachel's hair was cascading down her back, and Finn had the urge just to reach out and stroke it, but held back, not wanting to come off as a perv anything. "You look nice Rachel. I think those look better on you then they do Kurt." Rachel blushed at the compliment and sat down next to Finn, yawning slightly.

"You tired?" Finn asked, covering his hand with hers. Finn noticed what Kurt had said, her hand was cool to the touch, even though it was warm in the kitchen. Looking into her eyes, Finn felt lost. They were so warm and inviting; Finn could just get lost in them, and was until Rachel yawned again.

"I think being stuck out in the rain made me tired. Your mom said I was going to spend the night since they couldn't get a hold of my dads." Finn nodded and grabbed Rachel's hand. Electricity seemed to flow between the two teens at the point of contact, and Finn heard Rachel sigh in comfort. Taking her up the stairs, Finn stopped at his folk's room and told his mom that he was giving Rachel his bed and that he would be on the couch in the room.

Walking into the room, Finn saw Rachel take in his room; it had taken Burt and him awhile to get the attic ready, but Finn loved his "man cave" as everyone called it. They had put up wood paneling and stained them a honey oak. The floor was the original hardwood, with area rugs scattered around. Finn now had a large king size bed, a couch he bought at a garage sale and his dad's recliner. A television, game system and stereo sat on the other side of the room from the bed.

As Rachel lay down in Finn's bed, she started to look frightened, sitting down beside her, Finn laid his hand on shoulder, "Hey, I'm going to be snoring over on my couch, so I won't be far away. Hell, you may want to kick me out as loud as I snore. Why do you think I have a whole floor to myself?" Finn smirked at her, and Rachel couldn't help but giggle. Tucking her in, Finn patted her head, and headed toward the closet to grab a blanket for himself.

Getting ready to turn the light off, Finn heard Rachel, "Could you keep the bathroom light on? I'm a little embarrassed to say, but being in total darkness kind of freaks me out. So can it stay on?"

"Sure, I'll just close the door a little so it's not too bright and I can sleep then too." Closing the door so it was only ajar, Finn got comfortable on the couch and started to drift off to sleep; with the girl he had picked up on the road, still on his mind.

"No! No! Leave me alone!" Finn was startled awake, hearing Rachel yell. Finn jumped up and ran over to his bed. Rachel's small arms were flailing about, her face contorted in fear. Finn grabbed the small girl and pulled her to him, feeling that spark from before go between.

"Rachel! Rach! Wake up! You're having a nightmare. Wake up Rachel!" After shaking her slightly, Finn saw Rachel's warm brown eyes open up and search his face, trying to remember where she was. "Rachel, it's me Finn. Remember, I picked you up at the side of the road? You're in my room. You were having a nightmare." Finn saw Rachel start to recognize where she was and what was going on.

The small girl grabbed Finn and hugged the large teen with all her might. Finn couldn't breath; for a little girl, she was definitely strong. Grabbing the sides of her face, Finn made Rachel look right at him, "Your safe Rachel. I promise I won't let anything happen to you."

Rachel nodded, and as Finn started to get up, he felt Rachel pull him back down. "Finn, can you please lay down next to me. I'm so cold, and when we touch, I feel so much warmer. I'm not trying to be forward, but I'm just so cold." Finn nodded, feeling how chilly she was. Covering Rachel with his comforter, Finn climbed in next to her and covered himself up too, but kept a safe distance between him and her. Finn didn't want his mom or Burt going ballistic if either of them saw the two in bed together. As Finn drifted off to sleep, he felt Rachel's cold body press against his, and he instinctually put his arm around her and pulled her closer. Finn felt her instantly warm up.

The next morning, even though Finn was asleep, he was well aware of eyes watching him. Opening his eyes, his gaze was met by deep brown eyes that reminded Finn of melted chocolate. Finn loved chocolate. Without thinking, Finn leaned up and kissed Rachel's lips. Her lips were cool to his, but warmed up as his lips touched hers. Finn didn't know what had come over him, but he just couldn't fight the urge to kiss Rachel. As her lips parted, Finn's did too, and their tongues met. Feeling the warmth of her tongue, Finn moaned and pushed his tongue further into her mouth. When she started sucking on it, Finn felt all his blood run south of the border.

Pulling away, Finn felt to coolness of Rachel's breath on his warm lips. Looking at her, he saw her bruised and swollen lip, "I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me."

"Don't be sorry. That was nice. Actually better than nice." Rachel was smiling at Finn, and he was captivated by her smile. It was bright and sweet and sexy all at the same time. Finn pulled away, as Rachel tucked her hair behind her ears. Hearing an "Uh hm " Finn and Rachel turned to see Kurt standing at the door, holding a tray with an electric kettle, cups, teas, hot chocolate and muffins.

"Our parents decided not to disturb you and sent me up here with some breakfast. Obviously I walked in on something. And Finn, if your mom catches you in bed with Rachel, she will castrate you and then depend on me giving her grandchildren. And I definitely don't think so. So get out of bed Finn!" Both teens were blushing at the smaller teen, as Finn crawled out of the bed and back to the couch. Feeling cold, Finn wrapped up in the blanket and started drinking hot chocolate to make himself warm again.

Later again, after trying to reach Rachel's parents to no avail, the Hummel-Hudson's tried to figure out what to do, "We should call the police. This is child abandonment, and her boyfriend left her in the middle of nowhere in a storm. Surely that's against the law."

Carole shook her head, "Unfortunately, it's not. At least on the boyfriend's part. What I don't understand is why we can't get a hold of her parents. The number we keep calling says no one with the name of Berry is at that number, but that they had only recently gotten the number, so it could have been someone else's before. We do need to contact the police then."

"And tell them what mom? That we found I found a girl on the side of the road, but we can't find her parents? They may laugh at us. Why don't we pretend that she is apart of our family that is living with us for awhile and then we can look into finding her parents. I don't want her going into some foster home or something, or an orphanage while they try to find her folks. At least this way, we know she is being taken care of, and I think she likes it here. Come on Burt, mom, shady say? Please?" Finn looked at his folks hoping they understood what he was wanting to do. It would kill him to see Rachel be out there, alone again. Finn could see her relax around his family, and genuinely smile. She looked so pretty when she did. Holding his breath, Finn waited for a response.

Watching both adults look at each other and have some silent communication, they both nodded their agreement to Finn. Finn gave a silent 'yes" and pumped his fist, jumping up and running to tell Rachel.

Walking into the living room, he heard angelic sounding laughter, and figured it was Rachel. Kurt and Rachel were watching some Ma and Pa Kettle movie and laughing at the antics. Jumping over the back of the couch, Finn landed in the middle of them, and smiled. "What, dear brother, are you grinning about?"

"Weeeelllllllllll, since we still can't get a hold of your parents Rach, my mom and Burt said you can stay with us until we find them. We figured the police may not quiet believe us, so we are going to say you are a relative staying with us for awhile and you can go to school until we get you home. How's that sound?"

Rachel had been biting her lip in nervousness as Finn laid out the plan. As Finn stared at her, he had the sudden urge to kiss the nervousness away, but held back. Finn couldn't understand the attraction he felt to her, but he couldn't deny it either. Looking at Kurt, Finn saw the withering stare he was getting, and shrunk back from Kurt and Rachel a little.

Breaking up the awkwardness or possibly causing more, Carole came in announcing, "Okay kids. Rachel needs some clothes, Finn you need underwear (Finn blushed when she announced this) since I think you're throwing them out, and Kurt, I need your expertise in buying clothes for Rachel and to keep Finn away from GameStop, so lets go you three!"

Finn hated, hated going to the mall. It was full of girls that would flirt and hit on him, and after the whole Quinn/Puck/Baby episode of his life, he had kinda been done with dealing with girls in any romantic way. That was until he kissed Rachel this morning. Looking for a place to hide, and knowing he was banned from GameStop by his mom, Finn went to the one place no one would look, Borders.

Finn knew that as soon as Kurt pulled Rachel and his mom into H & M and the other stores, he could get a nap in on one of the couches.

Grabbing some cookies and milk, Finn sat down on one of the couches and started going through the magazines that were out on the table. Sitting on the table was the Lima Ledger, a monthly magazine that dealt with all kinds of things. Looking at the cover, Finn saw an article about unsolved mysteries, and loving a good mystery, Finn read the article. One part caught Finn's eye, "The girl that never came home. November 2007, a young Carmel student had gotten into an argument with her boyfriend at the time. During the argument, the boyfriend kicked the girl out of his car, leaving her on the side of Country Road 400. When he went back to get her a half an hour later, she wasn't there. Figuring she had gotten a ride, he went back home. It wasn't until the next day when he called her house he learned that she had never made it home. After an exhausted police search and her fathers hiring private detectives, her whereabouts or body remain a mystery four years later. Her boyfriend was cleared of any wrong doing. Her parents were killed in 2009 due to a car accident, essentially closing the case. Unfortunately, her parents, before their death, left an order that does not allow anyone to print the name of picture of the missing girl for anything other than the police investigation, hence the reason the girl's name and picture cannot published in this story. "

Finn read and reread the small blurb in the article, trying to get his mind around it. It sounded a lot like Rachel's story, but Rachel was sixteen, and if she had died or gone missing four years ago, she would be twenty, and his Rachel definitely wasn't twenty.

Deep in thought, Finn didn't hear Kurt or Rachel come up on him. Feeling hands grab his shoulders and a simultaneous "Gotcha!" sent Finn jumping up in the air and the magazine flying. Looking around, Finn saw Kurt and Rachel grinning and both holding a several large shopping bags. "Finn, I think this is the first time I've seen you reading something other than Sports Illustrated, Gamer or Playboy. I'm proud of you Frankenteen." Kurt said, picking up the copy of the Lima Ledger. Grabbing it from him, Finn went and paid for the magazine and then walked out Borders, holding the bags and talking to Kurt and Rachel.


	3. Well no one told me about her

**Well no one told me about her, what could I do  
Well no one told me about her, though they all knew  
But it's too late to say you're sorry  
How would I know, why should I care  
Please don't bother tryin' to find her  
She's not there  
**

The next morning, Carole found Finn and Rachel in bed together. Before she started yelling, she saw that Rachel was under the comforter, and Finn was on top, with a blanket covering him. Even though they were tucked up against each other, there was a barrier between the two, so Carole wasn't going to complain. Rachel seemed to be a very responsible young lady, and Carole liked her a lot better then she ever did Quinn. Walking in and sitting down on the bed, she quietly gently shook both teens. Rachel woke up immediately, and turned red seeing Carole sitting there and smiling. "You're fine Rachel. I'm not going to get mad. I see the blankets between the two of you. Now we just need to wake up my hibernating son so both of you can go to school and I can get you signed up as Burt's niece. How about you wake up Finn while I go make you both breakfast. It should be ready in about thirty minutes." With that, Carole got up and left Rachel the fun task of trying to wake Finn up.

Rachel stared at Finn, like she did the day before. He was so cute sleeping, like a toddler. His deep brown hair was ruffled, but she had noticed it always seemed to be ruffled. His whiskey colored eyes was closed, but when they were open, Rachel could see the emotion he was feeling in them. He was so transparent. Looking at his lips, she remembered how they felt on hers, and how warm they made her feel. They almost made her feel human. Looking down at him, she tried to snuggle closer, because touching him made her so warm. Looking down at him, she saw his mouth move she smiled. Slowly moving her face closer, she blew her cool breath across his lips. Within a blink, Rachel felt Finn's lips on hers, and the extreme heat of them seeping into hers. This time it didn't take as long for their mouths to open and the passion to take over. When Finn's lips moved to the skin right in front of her ear, Rachel moaned "Finnnnnnnnnn." That just spurred Finn on, and started exploring her face with his lips and teeth, nipping at her skin and soothing it with his tongue.

"OH MY GOD! I'd say go get a room, but you're already in one! Carole asked me to check on you two. Finn, get your ass out of bed and Rachel come down to my bathroom and I'll help you get ready." Hearing Kurt's screech, Finn and Rachel pulled apart. Looking extremely embarrassed, Rachel got out of bed and took Kurt's hand while he shot Finn a look of disgust. Finn just shrugged and jumped up to grab a shower.

Coming downstairs fifteen minutes later, he was greeted by Kurt, Rachel, his mom and Burt sitting around the kitchen table eating away. "Finn, I was able to save some food for you. Rachel has quiet an appetite for a little girl." Burt said, smiling at his "niece." Grabbing some breakfast casserole, sliced tomatoes and oranges, Finn sat down to eat quickly. Rachel poured him some orange juice and milk, while he notices she was drinking hot tea again. She always ate and drank things that were hot, almost never cold. Losing his train of thought, Finn felt a small hand hit the back of his head and looked to see Kurt waving bye to them.

"Where's Kurt going?" Rachel inquired while she put on her new pea coat and grabbed her tote.

"Kurt doesn't go to McKinley anymore; he was being bullied pretty badly. He goes to Dalton Boys Academy. We though, go to McKinley." Finn grabbed Rachel's hand, feeling the electricity pass between them and helped her into the truck. Driving down County Road 400, as they passed the curve that Finn saw Rachel; a visible shiver went down both teens' backs.

Coming into the front office at McKinley, Finn grabbed Rachel's hand a little tighter as he saw Santana, Brittany and Quinn come into the front office. Rachel looked at her hand and then at Finn and saw his mouth set in an angry line. Looking at the three girls in cheerleading uniforms and Finn, Rachel couldn't help but wonder what history there was between them.

"Finnocence, who is the little hobbit you're holding hands with?" Santana, the Latina, asked smugly.

"Look at her man hands! Boy Finn, you've really come down in the world." One of the blonde cheerleaders sneered. Rachel felt Finn grab her hand even harder.

Next to his ear again, he heard Rachel say quietly, "Why are they calling me names? They don't even know me." Finn looked at Rachel and felt very morose at how crestfallen she looked.

"Hi, I'm Brittany. You sure are pretty. Can I pet your hair?" The other blond with clear blue eyes said holding out her hand. Finn was glad Brittany was being her "normal" happy self, and was being nice to Rachel.

"Hey Britt, do you want to hang out with me and Rachel today. She's Burt's niece and she'll need people to show her around. Think you can do that, and leave the two ice queens for awhile?" Finn asked, hoping the sweet cheerleader would agree.

"Sure, let me look at your schedule." Brittany grabbed Rachel's schedule and studied it for a minute. "Well, we have the same subjects at the same times, but you have AP after yours and all of mine have R's after them, but they are right next to each other. You'll have Spanish, Glee and Gym with Finn and me. So I'll be happy to be your guide Rachel. Come on." Finn smiled as Brittany linked her arm with Rachel and started skipping down the hall, pulling Rachel along and was telling Rachel all about her cat.

Finn shook his head as he looked at his mom and Burt. They both smiled at him and gestured for him to go onto class. Finn couldn't shake the feeling like part of him was missing as he walked his normal route through halls. As he sat through his classes a nagging feeling just kept eating at him. When the bell rang and it was time for Spanish, Finn nearly ran to the room, something he would never do normally, but Rachel would be in class with him. Finding them both a seat, Finn sat down and looked at the door, waiting in anticipation of seeing her again.

Watching the door, Finn saw Brittany and Rachel come in, arms linked and laughing. When Rachel saw him, her bright smile seemed to get brighter and bigger and Finn knew his did too. Taking their seats, Mr. Schuester came out of his office and stopped. Finn saw a look on his teacher's face that he couldn't explain, but it quickly left and was replaced by his usual smile.

Spanish went quickly and it was lunch time. Finn, Rachel and Brittany went to the cafeteria. Walking up in line, Finn started piling his tray with food, and so did Rachel. "Wow Rachel, you eat as much as Finn! Where do you put it all? Coach Sylvester won't let us eat anything but lettuce and her magic cleanse. You are so lucky." Rachel just smiled sheepishly and was looking at the drinks.

Finn knew she wanted something hot, and since he knew the lunch lady had a small crush on him, so he gave her his half grin and asked nicely if Rachel could have some of the teachers' hot tea. Nodding, she came back with a steaming cup of tea and placed it on Rachel's tray. Rachel looked at Finn like he had given her the key to Fort Knox.

"Have you been staying warm? I know you seem to be cold blooded." Finn said as he picked up both their trays and found the other glee members. Sitting down, Finn pulled Rachel closer to him out of habit and felt his warmth seep into her. Finn then noticed that Rachel was wearing Brittany's cheer jacket. Smiling her introduced her to Mercedes, Artie, Puck, Lauren, Tina, Mike, and Sam, and then explained that Brittany and the other two cheerleaders were also in glee.

The rest of the day went well, until the end. Finn and Rachel were walking toward their lockers to get their things and leave, when Finn saw Karofsky and Azmio were stalking toward them with large cups. As soon as Finn saw it, he grabbed Rachel and they did a quick U-turn in the hall, trying to avoid the two jocks. When Finn heard their footsteps pick up, he started jogging with Rachel, wanting to get away from them. Rachel had a look of fear on her face as they ran.

When Finn couldn't hear their footsteps anymore he slowed down. "What was that about?" Rachel looked at Finn, like he was crazy.

"This man hands!" And cold, sticky liquid came flying at Finn and Rachel. Azmio and Karofsky laughed and high fived each other and shoved Finn as they walked past them. Swiping the slushy away from his eyes, Finn saw that Rachel was visibly shaking from the cold hitting her.

"Those fucking assholes. Come on Rachel, let's get you cleaned up and warmed up." Without thinking, Finn grabbed her hand and pulled her into the football locker room. Since football was over, no one was in the room. Finn looked down at Rachel and saw that she was ice cold to the touch and was shaking. Turning on the shower to its hottest setting, Finn waited to see the steam start to rise.

Next to his ear, Finn heard Rachel's voice again, "Please Finn help me. I'm so cold. I need your warmth." Finn saw Rachel's teeth chattering and knew she didn't just speak, but he had heard her voice. Without taking anymore time, Finn quickly pulled his shirt, shoes, socks and pants off, and stood there in his boxers. Just as quickly he pulled Rachel's cold, wet clothes off of her, leaving her only in her underwear. Pushing both of them both under the head of the shower, Finn felt the water was way too hot, but he could see Rachel visibly relax under the extremely hot water. Going to his locker, Finn grabbed his shampoo and grabbed a couple of towels and came back.

As he got to the stall, he took a second to look at Rachel. Really look at her. Her simple underwear was now almost transparent. Finn knew she was small, but she was curvy. Her breasts were small, but pert and had rosy nipples, her stomach was flat and her waist tapered. Her hips flared out seductively, and her hair hiding her secretive area. Her legs were long and toned, even though Rachel was short. Stepping back into the shower, Finn pulled Rachel to him, talking into her ear, "Are you getting warm?" He could feel her nod. Not being able to help himself, Finn started kissing and sucking on Rachel's neck. He could feel the purr in her throat before it was released from her mouth. Smiling against her skin, Finn continued going up and down both sides of Rachel's neck and shoulders, taking note of where he got the most response.

Turning towards Finn, Rachel grabbed the back of his neck and brought his lips to hers. Feeling dominate; Rachel pushed her tongue into Finn's mouth, wanting to taste him. Pushing into him as his hands roamed along her body, Rachel reached behind her and undid her bra, allowing it to fall to the floor. As soon as her nipples touched his chest, they hardened.

Looking into her eyes, Finn asked permission to explore her more, without a word, and in his ear, he heard, "Finn, explore me, love me, please Finn, love me." Finn started exploring Rachel with his mouth and hands. Working his way down, when his mouth came to her breasts, he hesitated for a moment. He had never done this before, and was afraid to scare Rachel away. For some reason, there was such a draw to her, he didn't know what he would do if she did go away. Tentatively laying his large hands on her breasts, he was pleasantly surprised to see that they fit in his hands perfectly. Kneading them slowly, Finn felt her nipples pebble under his palm, pulling a hand away, Finn replaced it with his mouth and tongue. Again, in his ear "God Finn. So good. Don't stop." Switching to the other breast, Finn continues sucking, nipping and licking and hearing Rachel in his ear.

As he starts to move farther down her body, worshipping each part of her, Finn felt himself grow stiffer, and knowing that his wet boxers weren't hiding it. When he dared to look up at Rachel while he played with her belly button, Finn saw her head thrown back as water pelted down on her. Her mouth was open, her tongue darting out every few seconds, turning Finn on even more. As Finn made his way lower down Rachel, he saw her mound and dared to glance up at Rachel. He was now on his knees looking up at her, and saw her now staring at him with lust in her eyes.

Tentatively taking his fingers, he brushed them against her, and felt her moisture coat them. While he kept staring at her beautiful face, Finn brought the fingers to his mouth and licked them, tasting her. Seeing her take in a sharp breath, Finn took it as a good sign, and slowly parted her folds with his fingers and used his lips and tongue to explore her. Using his tongue to trace her folds, then lips and finally flicking at her sensitive core, Finn heard Rachel scream. It was the most beautiful sound he had ever heard. Feeling more confident, Finn continued his exploration, he slowly started sliding his fingers in and out of her, causing her to buck uncontrollably. Sensing her walls starting to clench, Finn pulled his fingers out and turned the water out. Rachel whimpered at the lose of touch and heat.

Whispering in her ear, "I want us comfortable and I want to share all my heat with you Rach." Finn guided her to the trainers' tables in the locker room, and grabbed several towels and laid them out. As Finn was ready to lift her up onto the table, Finn felt Rachel's small hands on his boxers, and felt the wet material get yanked down. Then he felt her cool hands on his hard length and he growled the sound unexpected to his own ears. Picking her up, he laid her down on the table and laid on top of her, in push up position, afraid to crush her. His worry was soon gone when Rachel grabbed him by his hair and pulled him down into a searing kiss. As they kissed, Finn grabbed himself and placed his tip at her folds. Pulling back and looking for permission, Finn heard, "Please Finn. Please. Can't take anymore. I need you Finn. Now Finn!" As soon as the first please was heard, Finn plunged himself into Rachel. As the two teens met created their own rhythm with their bodies, they also created their own harmony with the sounds escaping their throats.

When Finn came, it felt like he was letting lose molten lava into Rachel, not quite believing how hot it was, both physically and sexually. Looking at Rachel and placing a chaste kiss on her lips, he picked her up and brought her back to the shower to clean up. This time though, Rachel didn't want the water as hot, and Finn noticed he skin wasn't as pale as before, and her body seemed warmer, while his body seemed cooler than before.

They washed each others hair, and then dried each other; taking their time and making it go longer with kisses. Finn pulled out his extra clothes from his locker and he and Rachel got dressed. As they left the locker room, holding hands and walking toward Finn's truck, neither teen realized there were two sets of eyes watching them.


	4. Her voice was soft and cool

**Well let me tell you 'bout the way she looked  
The way she'd act and the colour of her hair  
Her voice was soft and cool  
Her eyes were clear and bright  
But she's not there  
**

The next few weeks went as the first day, Brittany and Rachel had become good friends. During school Finn, Brittany and Rachel would hang out when they had classes together and during glee. Rachel was a godsend for glee. In Finn's mind, her voice was as clear and sweet as her laugh, and her passion for singing seemed to propel the team forward. Mr. Schue also seemed to take a liking to Rachel, but Finn noticed that his teacher would look at Rachel sometimes with a look that Finn couldn't quite describe.

Coach Sylvester also seemed to take an interest in Rachel. One day, Rachel had gone to watch Brittany practice and the coach saw Rachel and started giving her the third degree. Rachel didn't understand what was going on, and Brittany didn't like how the coach was treating her friend, so Rachel never went back to watch a practice, and tried to avoid the Amazonian coach during school hours.

One evening Finn and Rachel were upstairs working on homework. Finn had been trying to figure out a geometry proof and was getting frustrated. Thinking that he wished he had Rachel's smarts, he heard her say, "Why don't you just ask me for help?"

"Ask you for help with what?"

"That geometry proof you've been stuck on for the last ten minutes."

"How'd you know I was stuck on the proof?"

"You've been talking about it for the last ten minutes."

"No I haven't Rach. I've been thinking about it, but not talking about it, because I know you like quiet when you work. Does that mean you can hear what I'm thinking?"

Finn saw Rachel blush and look down at the textbook in her hand. "Sometimes. It started after the locker room."

"You've been able to do that and you didn't tell me! You know I hear you too, but I don't think you are thinking it, because it's like your whispering in my ear."

Before Rachel could speak, Kurt came running up the stairs and sliding into Finn's room. Looking at the two, Kurt smiled at Rachel and motioned for Finn to follow him. Getting up, Finn shrugged at Rachel and followed Kurt down the stairs to his room.

"What's up dude?"

"First Finn, how many times have I asked you NOT to call me dude? Secondly, remember that mystery article in the Lima Ledger?"

"Yea…"

"Well, I know which part caught your interest, so I did a little detective work. It turns out Wes's cousin went to Carmel in 07 and has a yearbook. Wes saw him over the weekend and borrowed his yearbook. Look at who I found in it." Finn's eyes followed Kurt's finger to a black and white picture of a sophomore. Finn's eyes got huge and his mouth dropped open when he was staring at a picture of one Rachel B. Berry.

Rachel came bounding down the stairs, and stopped at Kurt's door, "Finn, Brittany just called and wants me to come over and help her with her song for glee. Your mom is going to give me a ride. I'll be back later." With that Rachel gave Finn a kiss and left, with a smile on her face.

Finn and Kurt just stared at each other and then at the picture, neither knowing what to say. Grabbing a notebook, Kurt sat down on the bed and motioned for Finn to do the same. "Okay Finn, why does this Rachel Berry look like our Rachel Berry? I want you to tell me everything you know and everything that has happened, because I would bet my wardrobe on the fact that these two girls are one in the same. So spill Frankenteen."

Finn's head was reeling, but after taking a calming breath, he started telling Kurt everything he knew. "The night of the basketball game, it was raining, and you know I drive slowly on the road to the house because of that damned curve. Anyway, my lights hit a girl standing off of the road at the curve. She was soaked, so I stopped the truck and helped her out and brought her here. She was really cold when I picked her up, so I wrapped her in the quilt. You know about what happened here, like her skin being cool even though she took a hot shower, and stuff. One thing you don't know though is that when we were eating downstairs, I heard her whisper in my ear, but as I was watching her, she was eating her chicken. It was really weird. When we went to bed, she wanted the bathroom light on because she's scared of the dark. She also had a nightmare in the middle of the night, that's how I ended up sleeping with her, but she was also cold and wanted me to warm her up. Whenever we touch or kiss, it's like she pulls some of my body heat away from me."

Kurt was nodding and writing down what Finn was saying. Finn continued, "Ummm, let's see…on the first day of school, Santana and Quinn were bitches toward her, and I "heard" her again ask why they were being mean to her, even though her mouth never moved. When we were separated, I felt like I was missing part of me, if that even makes sense. Like right now. She's on her way to Brittany's but because she's not here, it's like I have a hole in me. It always happens when she isn't near me. Anyway, I've noticed she eats as much as I do, but she doesn't gain any weight or anything, and she always wants hot things to eat and drink. She never wants anything cold, even after gym. I can see her shake as she drinks the water from the fountain. Anyway, after school that first day, the assholes slushied us, so I took her to the football locker room to clean up and change because she was freezing, and we ended up having sex." Finn was looking down in shame as he said this. It wasn't that he felt bad for having sex with Rachel, because it was totally awesome and it made him feel even more connected to her, but because he knew Kurt would disapprove.

"YOU WHAT?" Kurt yelled.

"Shhhh, we don't need our folks to know. Anyway, I've noticed since then I've felt cooler, not as warm as I normally do. I mean I am always wearing a hoodie or my jacket in school now, because I just can't seem to get as warm as I used to."

Kurt leaned over and felt Finn's skin, but it felt the same as always, "And I've noticed I've gotten cooler every time after we have sex."

"How many times have you done it since that first time?" Kurt hissed.

"Five times, and if you count that we did it twice the one day you guys went to that play then it's been six."

"Finn, are you insane?"

"I think we've already established that. Anyway…Rachel always seems to be getting warmer, if that makes sense. And she can hear my thoughts, like I can hear hers. I just found that out tonight upstairs."

"Finn, what did you bring into our home? And I mean WHAT? She can't be human. She looks just like her yearbook picture, not looking any older, and she doesn't remember her past at all, just that her boyfriend kicked her out of his car. She doesn't remember where she went to high school, or where she lived, but she remembers her phone number. She can't even remember her boyfriend's name! All she ever does is refer to him as "her boyfriend.""

"So are you saying you don't think she's human Kurt? After being with her, I can tell you she is…"

"No, but she's been changed, like a vampire, an alien, a ghost, or maybe even one of your beloved zombies you like to blow up?"

"Naw, zombies look dead and are supposed to stink, vampires can't go out in the daylight, and Rachel clearly does, plus she hasn't tried to suck my blood, and she's had lots of opportunities, alien is a possibility and ghost too, even though she's always solid. But I think she's just a regular girl that might have amnesia."

"And is draining you slowly but surely and hasn't aged a day in four years? I don't think so Finn and neither do you. So what do we do, confront her? Tell Carole and dad?"

Finn was vigorously shaking his head no. Everything was mixed up in his head, and he needed to think. Looking at his step-brother Finn sighed, "I gotta go and think. I'm just gonna drive for bit. Just let my mom know I went for a drive. Tell Rachel too incase I don't come back before she does, okay?"

"Finn, you really like her don't you?" Kurt said as he studied his step-brother who was zipping up his hoodie and grabbing his winter jacket, even though it was a warmer winter evening.

"No Kurt, I think I love her, and that's why I gotta think." With that Finn grabbed his cell phone and keys, jumped in his truck and tore off down the road. Finn was still cold in the cab of his truck, so he turned the heat up all the way and just kept driving. He didn't know what to do. He really did love Rachel. That first night, when he grabbed her hand, there was that electricity that seemed to flow through them. Hell, if he really wanted to admit it to himself, he stopped that night, not because his mom taught him to always help those in need, but because as soon as he saw her, he just needed to help her. And that didn't make any sense either.

When Finn really looked at where he was driving, he saw he was back at the curve on County Road 400. The road that led to his house. The place where he saw Rachel standing there in the rain. Pulling over, Finn got out of the truck and just started walking around. This is where all of this craziness started, on the curve that scared the shit out of him. For some reason, Finn decided to walk into the brush that was used as a wind/snow barrier for the road. Pulling back some vines he looked down and saw a black purse that had a gold star clasp. It was old and looked like it had been out in the here for awhile. Knowing what he would find, Finn picked it up and went back to his truck.

Opening it up once he was in the truck, he found a wallet, a pink cell phone decorated with gems and sparkles, a compact and some disintegrated papers. Opening the wallet, Finn was looking at Rachel's picture on her new (or what had been new four years ago) driver's license, a picture of a boy with curly hair (her douche boyfriend), and a picture of two men with Rachel (her dads). The cell phone no longer worked, and Finn had no idea what do with the information he just found.

Finn was even more confused than he was before. Not wanting to talk to Kurt about this, something told him to go see Mr. Schuester. Finn remembered the looks his teacher had given Rachel, so maybe he might know something or at least give him some good advice. Thinking there was nothing to lose; Finn dialed his mentor's number.

Twenty minutes later, Finn was sitting on the couch in Mr. Schue's apartment drinking some hot chocolate and covered with a quilt. He was so cold and just couldn't get warmed up. Sitting across from Finn, "Okay Finn, tell me what is going on with you? Why'd you call me at nine at night?"

"It's about Rachel Mr. Schue. I've seen how you look at her, and not in the child molester way, but like you know something. I have something's I need to tell you, but you have to promise you will have an open mind, okay?"

Finn spent the next forty-five minutes telling Mr. Schue everything that had happened since the night he found Rachel along the curve on the road to his house. Finn was impressed, his teacher didn't say anything, but would cock a curious eyebrow every once in awhile and just listened.

When Finn was finished, he just stared at his mentor, waiting for some type of response. Mr. Schue crinkled his nose and rubbed the bridge obviously contemplating the answer he was going to give Finn, "Finn, have you told anyone about all of this?"

"Just Kurt, and that's because Kurt saw the Carmel High yearbook from 2007. Why? Do you know something Mr. Schue?"

"Yes I do, but I need to see both you and Rachel at the same time. It would be best that way. Because I'm not sure how either of you two are going to react to what I am going to tell you. Why don't you and Rachel stay after glee practice tomorrow afternoon, and then we can talk?"

"Okay, but Mr. Schue, you're scaring me, a lot."

"I'm sorry Finn, but it has to be this way. Just be patient until tomorrow, and I think I'll be able to answer everything then."

Finn left not knowing what to think. Obviously, Mr. Schue knew what was going on, and he was going to let Finn know what was going on, but what if what he knew wasn't want Finn wanted.

Getting home late, Finn saw that all the lights were off in the house, but on the third floor. Smiling, he entered the house quietly and walked up the flights of stairs to his room. Seeing Rachel on his bed in nothing but one of his t-shirts, Finn grinned. Toeing off his sneakers he walked over and laid down on the bed next to Rachel, stroking her face. Turning to him, Rachel gave him the smile that made his heart melt, "Hey, where've you been? Kurt said you needed to go think?"

"Yea, I ended up seeing Mr. Schue. He wants the two of us to stay after practice tomorrow. He needs to talk to us about something."

Rachel smiled, "OK. I missed you by the way." Her hand snaked around his neck and brought him to her lips, creating a fire in his lips that Finn craved. Bringing his hands and tangling them in her hair, he sought her lips and tongue urgently, needing that connection between them. Feeling Rachel's hands on his hoodie, then t-shirt, and then his bare skin, setting it on fire, Finn craved her hands on his bare skin. Breaking this kiss, he pulled the t-shirt over her head and threw it on the floor, where his jeans and boxers soon joined it along with Rachel's panties.

When their bodies touched, Finn felt like he was on fire, and he couldn't believe how good it felt. When Rachel's hands grasped his erection, Finn's eyes rolled back and he groaned. Rachel kept stroking him, and then Finn felt something different. When he looked down, he saw a curtain of dark hair hiding Rachel and his junk from view, and then felt a warm, moist sensation, and realized Rachel had taken him in her mouth. Her mouth and tongue caused an indescribable feeling flow throw his nerves, and as much as he wanted her to continue, he grabbed her shoulders and pulled her up in a blazing kiss. Pulling her up, he lifted her and impaled her on him, and as soon Rachel felt him in her, she started moving up and down, rolling her hips. Finn couldn't take it anymore, Finn started meeting her thrusts. Climaxing together, both teens laid together, panting, and the difference in them apparent. Rachel was actually sweating for once, with beads of sweat and Finn was shivering from the lack of heat now that he and Rachel were no longer touching.


	5. How would I know, why should I care

**But it's too late to say you're sorry  
How would I know, why should I care  
Please don't bother tryin' to find her  
She's not there  
**

The next day, Finn and Rachel were both nervous about their meeting with Mr. Schue. Finn was afraid that his life was going to be ripped apart, and Rachel must have "heard" him because she squeezed his hand tighter in a reassuring way. Every class that Finn didn't have with Rachel, he seemed to lose all interest in, not like ever had a ton of interest before, but enough that even his teachers were noticing.

"Mr. Hudson, you are not allowed to wear your outdoor coat in the classroom. Your hoodie is fine, but you need to put your coat in your locker." Finn's history teacher said, handing him a pass. Finn noticed that when she touched his hand, she visibly recoiled.

Walking to his locker, Finn still wondered what Mr. Schue would have to say. Going past Rachel's class, he stopped at the window and deciding to be mischievous, blew his cold breath onto the glass of the door. Since the glass was so much warmer, it fogged up, and Finn quickly drew a heart with an R.B. in at, knocked and then ran down the hall.

Coming to his locker, out of breath, he put the coat in his locker. Without the extra layer, Finn started to shiver. The coat was barely keeping him warm, and now that it was gone. Finn was freezing. Seeing Mr. Schue walking down the hall, Finn gave a sheepish wave as he tried to keep his teeth from chattering.

Mr. Schue came up on Finn rather quickly, "Finn, are you okay?"

"I think I'm coming down with something Mr. Schue. I'm really cold, and Mrs. Bertram told me I had to put my coat up, so now I'm just freezing."

"Why don't you go to my office and grab some coffee from my coffee maker? I have a blanket I keep in there, why don't you cover up. I think I'm going to have to talk to you and Rachel before the end of the day. Do you know what class she has right now?"

"AP English"

"All right, go to my office. I'll get Rachel and we'll meet you there, okay?"

Finn walked down the hall to the choir room and went into the office. He caught sight of his reflection in the window and shuddered. Finn was always kinda pale during the winter, but now he seemed ghostly white, and he had dark shadows under his eyes. Seeing the blanket, Finn grabbed it and wrapped it around his tall frame. Grabbing a Styrofoam cup, Finn filled it with the hot, black, steaming liquid out of the coffee maker and gulped it quickly, not worrying about it burning him, and got another cup.

Sitting there, waiting for Mr. Schue and Rachel, Finn looked up from his fifth cup of coffee to see Mr. Schue, Rachel, and Coach Sylvester come in. Looking up at them, Finn wasn't quite sure what to say; he was just expecting a meeting of the three, not a meeting of the four.

Rachel immediately sat down on Finn's lap, and Finn could feel her warmth seep through the blanket and he could feel his muscles relax. "Mr. Schue, I thought it was just three of us meeting, why is Coach Sylvester here?" Finn asked.

"Because she needs to be here too Finn." Finn and Rachel just looked at each other and shrugged.

"Finn, you had a lot of questions for me last night after telling me your story, and it's time that both of you get the answers you deserve." Mr. Schue pinched the bridge of his nose as he thought of how to start answering the questions that the teens had. "Finn, the night you found Rachel on that curve, you were supposed to. You were meant to find her, and take care of her, and you've done that. Very well, I might add."

Both teens had shocked looks on their faces. What did he mean that Finn was meant to find Rachel? Turning to Rachel, Mr. Schue addressed her, "Rachel, when did your boyfriend leave you on the side of that road, before Finn found you?"

"I'm guessing maybe an hour or so, why?"

"Because he left you on the side of the road, at the curve four years ago. Jessie St. James, the asshole that he is, kicked you out of his car because you wouldn't put out for him. That was the argument you had when he kicked you out."

Rachel looked at her teacher incredulously, "How would you know any of this? I don't even remember why we argued!"

Finn interrupted, "You mean St. Jackass was Rachel's boyfriend?"

"Yes Finn, anyway, Rachel when he left you on the side of the road, I was summoned to get you, and that is part of why I know what happened in the car."

"Summoned?"

"I'll get into that, but anyway, I was summoned to get you, but when I got there, three men had you backed up into the brush, and they weren't there to help a damsel in distress. I didn't have a lot of choice, so I put you in purgatory."

Rachel looked at Mr. Schue, not believing what she was hearing, "So you killed me and put me in a place that was neither heaven nor hell!"

Finn was getting pissed. Rachel had come off of his lap to confront her teacher, and Finn's blood was boiling. He didn't feel any loss of heat when she left.

Mr. Schue was shaking his head when Coach Sylvester jumped, "No Rachel, Will didn't kill you. This purgatory is more of a holding area, kinda like the Phantom Zone in Superman 2, Frankenteen. Essentially you just floated there, until we could find the right person to save you, and take care of you. When we found Frankenteen here, Will and I knew he was the one, but the fates don't always want to work with us, so we've been waiting to be able to pull you out to meet Finn."

"Of course, when we have to put someone in purgatory, they aren't necessarily totally human anymore."

Rachel had absolute fear in her eyes, "What do you mean I'm not totally human?"

The Coach continued, "Well, when we pulled you out, you became a succubus."

"I'M A WHAT!"

Finn knew exactly what that was, since he loved watching shows on ghosts and stuff, looking at Rachel, Finn had fear in his eyes. Rachel saw Finn's face and burst out into tears.

"Finn, Rachel, it's not what you think. Yes, you came out of purgatory as a demon, but not one spawned by evil, but by good. You aren't a sexual demon trying to spawn more demons, you're just a girl that we are trying to turn back into the girl she was four years ago. But one of the side effects is that you crave a life force, that's why you are always cold, and only your "one" can turn you back into your true self. In this case it's Finn, but because it takes awhile, your body is needing to keep going, so you've been drawing Finn's life force away from him, and every time you two have sex, more life force is transferred, in the form of heat. Essentially Rachel, you've taken almost all of Finn's force, and that's why he is so cold and pale now. The spark that keeps him going has essentially been transferred to you."

Rachel was still crying, and Finn could hear Rachel crying softly in his ear, "I'm so sorry Finn. I'm so, so sorry. I didn't know…"

Finn was rubbing his hand up and down Rachel's back, trying to sooth her, but it wasn't working. The more the teachers talked, the more upset she became, and the more helpless Finn felt. It was like all his power was gone. All he could do was kiss her temple and whisper to her that everything was going to be okay.

"Mr. Schue, why did you say earlier that you were summoned to save Rachel?"

"Well Finn, essentially, for lack of a better term, Sue and I are kind of like guardian angels on earth. Rachel is very important for some reason, and our job is to intercede only when necessary or requested, and saving Rachel was a command, but in doing so, things with Rachel got messed up, but she is still important, or Sue and I would have been commanded to kill her before this." Mr. Schue explained.

Rachel voiced what Finn was thinking, "Ya think! I'm a frickin' demon, killing the boy that has been nothing but good, kind, sweet and loving towards me. He's been my protector since I've been here, AND I'M KILLING HIM!" With that Rachel fled, moving faster than Finn could to stop her.

"Sue, go after her! We need her to get Finn back to normal!" Finn heard Mr. Schue order, but as he sat in the chair, the hole that he had started to feel when Rachel bolted grew bigger and bigger, and Finn realized that Rachel was moving farther away from him.

"Mr. Schue, why is Rachel so important?"

"It's not just Rachel, Finn. You are too, but Sue and I don't know why. All we get are requests to intercede and make things right. We aren't privy to knowing why we have to. There is obviously something about you and Rachel together that is extremely important, and it has seriously been screwed up. Finn, I promise that we will make this right and get you back to your normal self…"

"How Mr. Schue, how are you going to get either of us back to our "normal" selves? From what I understand, there is only one "life force" between the two of us, and it's not like we can split it or anything. Either I die and Rachel goes back to being normal, or I go back to normal and Rachel stays being a succubus for the rest of her life." Finn spat at rather bitterly.

"Finn, I'll figure this out. I promise you. Rachel has brought out the real you, something you've been hiding for a long time. I'm not going to lose either one of you, I promise." Mr. Schue said, placing his hand on the tall boy's shoulder.

Looking up at his mentor, and the man that caused all of this, Finn whispered, "Mr. Schue, I need…" before he felt himself falling and then nothing.


	6. But she's not there

**Well let me tell you 'bout the way she looked  
The way she'd act and the colour of her hair  
Her voice was soft and cool  
Her eyes were clear and bright  
But she's not there**

Will couldn't catch Finn before he hit the floor, and then Will had a hell of a time trying to pull the huge teen onto the couch in the office. Grabbing Finn's cell phone, he called the one person that could at least, possibly help, Kurt.

While waiting for Kurt to arrive, Will had grabbed Puck and the wheelchair and managed to get Finn in it. Pushing him to the boy's locker room, Will turned the shower on its hottest setting and he and Puck got Finn under the hot water, hoping it would warm him up.

Keeping Finn under the scalding water seemed to revive him some. Then Kurt arrived, "Mr. Schue! What's wrong with Finn?"

"He's lost so much of his life force to Rachel that he is barely hanging on. He collapsed after she ran away because she thought she was a demon and was killing him." Will told his former student.

"She is a demon if she's done that to him. All he's ever been is kind towards her! Rachel is a …"

"Kurt, ENOUGH! Rachel didn't know what she was. I was that one that turned her into a succubus on accident. Neither one knew what was happening to them, and now I've got to get this figured out, nor will one die. Period. Now do you want that to happen?"

"No Mr. Schue. I really like Rachel, and Finn's my brother so no. What do I need to do?"

"First, we're getting Finn warmed up, but he kept talking about when Rachel isn't with him, he feels like part of him is missing, has he ever talked about that before?"

Kurt shook his head, "but when were home, Rachel is there too, so I guess he wouldn't feel it there."

"I wonder if that's contributing to his weakness, because he said Rachel was never weak, but often seemed stronger than she looked." Will wondered out loud.

"Rach…RACHEL!" The sound of Finn yelling made everyone jump. Puck just looked at his teacher quizzically and Mr. Schue dismissed him, while he and Kurt went over to Finn.

"How ya feeling Finn?" Kurt asked, looking at the now soaking wet teen.

"Wet and empty. Where's Rachel? I need Rachel." Finn stated impatiently, trying to stand up from the wheelchair, only to be pushed back down.

"Finn, Sue is looking for her, but until we find her, we need to keep you still. You don't have the energy to do anything, and the more you do, the weaker you'll get." Will was looking at the tall teen and knew what he just said fell on deaf ears. Finn had a very determined look in his eye that just said, "Try to stop me."

"Mr. Schue, I'm the only one that will be able to find her. You know it. I know it. Hell, even Kurt knows it, but won't admit it. I'll know when I'm close to her. I can feel it. Can I have some food, hot chocolate and some dry clothes? I'm going to find my girl." Finn looked at both his mentor and his brother, daring either of them to defy him.

Kurt saw a look in his step-brother's eyes he had never seen before. Determination, power, resolve, and fortitude shone in Finn's eyes, and Kurt knew that no one was going to be able to talk him out of going after Rachel. "Finn, if you're going to go looking for Rachel, then I'm coming with you. You're really in no state to be searching for the girl, but since you insist, I'll drive you around and stuff, to make sure your okay." Finn and Will both nodded their agreement. Someone needed to be with Finn at all times.

Changing into sweats, a t-shirt, a hoodie and his winter coat, Finn was ready to leave about twenty minutes later. Normally it would've taken him about five minutes, but in his state it took him much longer.

As Finn went to sit down again to regain his energy, an idea just came to him. If light bulb ideas were visible, a huge one would have been shining above Finn's now wet hair. "Kurt, can you go to Rachel's locker and grab me her jacket, please?"

"Why, are you still cold?"

"No, now just trust me. I need her jacket, all right."

About fifteen minutes later, Kurt came back with Rachel's pea coat. He laid it on Finn's lap, and Finn just grabbed it and clutched it to him, like it was his lifeline.

Will also looked at the teen's actions and wondered what was going on. "I need to go out to the parking lot, please." Will grabbed the back of the wheelchair and started pushing to teen outside, with Kurt following.

"Why do you want out here Finn?" Will didn't get a response, but saw Finn clothes his eyes, still clutching the coat to his chest. Watching Finn Will saw him slowly turn his head, his eyes pointed up to the sun. Almost like his mind was GPS, trying to recalculate directions.

Opening his eyes, Finn pointed towards the way to his house. "We need to go that way. She went that way. I can feel her." Without any hesitation, the three went towards Kurt's SUV and Finn's trucks. Will grabbed Finn's keys and got in the truck, while Kurt climbed into the SUV after helping Finn in.

Kurt followed Finn's directions, he started driving towards their house, with the truck following. Kurt looked over at Finn and started to panic. Finn was pale, and his eyes seemed to have sunk in his head. "Finn…Finn you're getting worse!"

"Dude, just keep driving. Get to that damned curve where all of this started. I feel that's she's gone that way."

"Finn, you're getting worse…"

"And I'm gonna die if we don't find her, so just keep driving Kurt. I'm the only one that can find her. She's part of me." Kurt got to the curve on County Road 400 and pulled over to the side. Before he could even jump out, Finn had opened the door and slide down to stand.

Kurt and Will had come up on Finn, and the boy had taken same pose he had in the parking lot, clutching at the pea coat and facing the sun. All of a sudden, Finn took of running, dropping the coat and running through the brush. Kurt couldn't believe how fast his step-brother was moving considering how weak he was.

"Should we go after him Mr. Schue?" Kurt asked his former teacher.

"Kurt, how well do you know this area? Tell me what you know."

"Pretty well, um this is mostly farm land. There's a large creek that cuts this farm in half about two miles in. The creek actually is one of the boundaries of our property."

"There's a creek?"

"Yea, and with all the snow and rain we've had lately, it's probably pretty swollen too… Oh My God! Mr. Schue, do you think that diva is going to kill herself?"

"Kurt, I pretty much kept her from being killed, and turned her into a demon and then on top of that she's killing the guy she loves. What would you do if you were a diva in her situation?"

"Should I call the police and rescue squad Mr. Schue?"

"No, but is there another way to get to the creek and follow it?"

"Sure, we can follow it from my house, let's go." The two jumped into the SUV and took off, catching glimpses of Finn running.

Finn was running, he didn't know where exactly he was going, but the closing hole in his gut was guiding him. The smaller it felt, Finn knew he was getting closer to Rachel. Off in the corner of his vision, Finn saw Kurt and Mr. Schue taking off, hopefully toward Rachel. Finn was trying to figure out why Rachel would be out in the middle of a soybean field, until he realized the creek.

Even though he was freezing, the hole he felt seemed to be getting smaller. When he reached the creek, he stood, trying to feel which way Rachel was. Turning to his left, Finn started walking along the banks of the creek, looking for Rachel's bright yellow sweater. "Rachel…Rachel where are you?" Finn kept scanning the banks, looking for her.

About a mile later, Finn saw her, her yellow sweater standing out against the dull brown of dead plants on the opposite bank. Cupping his hands to his mouth Finn yelled as loud as he could, "Rachel!" He saw her turn to his voice and started to run. Finn couldn't have her run away, if she did, he would die, and he knew it. "Rachel stop! If you die, I die! Please Rachel!" Finn could hear the fear in his voice.

Running faster, Finn finally came to be standing on the opposite bank from Rachel. He could see that her eyes were red and swollen. Her mouth was twitching trying to hold back her sobs. "Rachel, just stay right there, I'm coming. Please those, stay right there."

Finn saw a fallen tree across the creek. That was his ticket across the creek, as long as it held him. Looking at the stump, Finn could tell it was a huge tree, which should be able to hold him; the only problem was the fact that he was the clumsiest thing in the world. One false move, or trip and Finn would be going head first into the rapids of the swollen creek.

Taking a step, and feeling his foot slip, Finn did the next best thing and sat down on the tree. Slowly he started scooting across the trunk, trying to be careful of the nubs and branches that stuck out from the trunk. Finn was going slowly, not sure if death by Rachel or death by falling in the creek were worse. It took a good fifteen minutes for him to scoot across the trunk, all the while thinking if it wasn't a life or death situation, this would be funny.

As soon as his foot touched the earth again, he gave a silent prayer and grabbed for Rachel. Without a second to lose, Finn grabbed the small girl and pulled her to him, crushing his lips into hers. Plunging his tongue into her mouth, Finn felt him lose himself to her. Their bodies molded together, everyplace they touched sending heat into Finn. All Finn kept thinking was that he was never going to stop kissing her and he was never letting her go.

When Rachel finally slightly pulled away she looked at Finn with complete sadness in her eyes, "Why did you come find me Finn? I've ruined you. I'm a demon Finn."

"Shhh…Rachel. You and I are linked. If you kill yourself, I die too. Because you ran away from me, you literally left a huge hole in me. Don't ask me how, but you are part of me, and when you aren't here, then I'm not either. I'm pretty sure I almost died back in Mr. Schue's office after you ran out. Mr. Schue is going to help us get you back to normal. Possibly me too, but right now, I need you Rachel. But more than anything I love you. I think I have since I kissed you that first morning you were at my house." Finn was looking into Rachel's eyes, trying to convey how much he loved her and needed her.

"But, but what if he can't get us back to normal. What if I'm stuck being a life force sucking demon and you don't have one anymore? What if…"

Finn cut her off with a kiss, "If that's the case, then you and I will be by at each others side for the rest of our lives, and I think I can live with that."

Rachel looked up at him with tears pouring from her eyes. She loved the boy that was standing in front of her, but she couldn't live with the fact that she had essentially destroyed him. She had taken from him the most important thing in the world. He was so pale. His eyes were gaunt. She had done this to him, taken everything from him, and he said he loved her. Maybe it was the demon that had tricked his mind, because no one in their right mind could be in love with a thing that was draining them.

Suddenly, a black SUV came tearing up the ground and pulling to a stop. Jumping out was Will, followed closely by Kurt.

"Thank god we found you two! Okay, let's get out of this weather and away from the highly dangerous creek right now." Will was now motioning for the two teens to get into the vehicle, but Rachel blanched.

"I can't Mr. Schue. Look at what I've done to Finn. I'm a monster and I don't deserve to be here." As she said this she started inching closer to edge.

"Rachel, you do deserve to be here. If you weren't, I would have never been sent to get you, or to bring you back from purgatory. You and Finn are meant to be together because there is something special about the two of you together. What has happened to you and Finn is a glitch, something that we can fix. Something tells me Sue has already figured out how to fix all of this. Come on Rachel, let's get out of this cold and go back to your house or school, but come on." Will was pleading as he eyed her feet moving inch by inch closer to the edge.

Finn saw what Rachel was doing too, and no matter what he tried to do to communicate to her to stop, she kept moving. Finally Finn lost all control. He couldn't keep up this dance to try to keep Rachel from jumping in. He couldn't keep up trying to figure out what was going on. All he knew was that he loved her, but that she wanting to die, so he was going to beat her to the punch.

Looking at Kurt, Mr. Schue and Rachel Finn let out his last few words, "Kurt tell mom I loved her with all my heart and she was a good mom. Tell Burt he was an awesome dad and you're an awesome brother. Rachel, I love you, and will until the end of time."

With that, Finn took a giant step towards the bank, and it gave away, sending him into the raging water. Finn could hear the screams of the people he loved and looked to, but for the first time, he felt warm in the icy water. Listening to the water rush around him and feeling it feel his nostrils and mouth, Finn was feeling a blackness creep over him when he thought he heard a splash in the far distance.

Will couldn't believe what he had just saw. First, Finn went jumping/falling into the creek, and then a flash of yellow went in right after him. Running to the edge, he could easily spot Rachel's yellow sweater in the water. Signaling Kurt to get back into the truck to follow, Will started running, following the yellow in the water.

As Finn floated/sank in the water, he felt small arms come under his armpits and try to haul him up. "Finn, help me. I can't get you out of here by myself. I need your help. Finn, wake up." Finn heard Rachel in his ear again. He felt her warmth seep through his wet clothes, and he felt whole again. Even though he felt whole and warm, he still didn't feel like he could go on if it caused her pain and regret for what she didn't mean to do to him.

"Finn, I love you. You're my protector, my love and my lover. You have my heart and my soul Finn, and without you, I feel empty like I did when you first found me. Please Finn, help me." With the first four words, Finn started kicking; working on treading water with all the energy he had left. Looking at Rachel, he tried to smirk, but he was too busy trying to figure out how to get out of the situation he had gotten both of them into.

Trying to look up, Finn saw Mr. Schue with a large branch, hanging it over the creek, allowing it to run with the flow of the creek. Realizing what he was doing, Finn grabbed and held onto it will all his strength, and having Rachel hold onto his neck now. Allowing to torrent to move Finn and Rachel down and up to the bank of the creek, Will and now Kurt pulled the two onto the rocky bank.

Holding Rachel in his arms as he laid on his back, Finn looked up into the face of two very worried men, and then felt Kurt's hand slap him across the face with all the might the smaller boy could muster. "Don't you ever, ever scare five years off my live again Finn Hudson! I am not going to lose my brother unless it is due to old age or my own hand. Do. You. Understand. Me?"

Seeing the fear, concern and relief in Kurt's eyes, all Finn could say was, "Yep."

"Kurt lets get these two into the truck and take them to your house. Your folks won't be home, so no questions." Will helped Finn up as Kurt helped Rachel. Finn whimpered when he lost contact with Rachel. Being pushed into the back seat of the truck, Finn grabbed Rachel and put her on his lap, not wanting to ever let her go.

When they pulled up to the house, Finn and Rachel went in, and Kurt and Will left to go get Finn's truck where it was left. When they were alone in Finn's room, he was the first to speak, "Did you mean it Rachel? Do you really love me? You haven't said it until I was about to die in the creek, but I've said it to you before."

Rachel was biting her lip, but didn't hesitate to nod her head vigorously. "Yes Finn, I do love you. I think all of this not knowing about myself, kept me from telling you before. I went from a girl that couldn't remember anything to a demon. I'm just a little messed up. But with all of that, my heart tells me that I love you, very much."

Finn didn't need to hear anymore, before grabbing Rachel and lifting her up as he kissed her. Walking to the bathroom, he turned the shower onto the hottest setting he could and quickly stripped both of them. Standing under the streams of hot water, Finn smirked into Rachel's neck as he sucked on her skin.

Feeling his smirk Rachel had to ask, "Is this reminding you of something?"

"Reminds me that for the rest of my life, I'm going to totally love showers." Turning into Finn's chest, Rachel started kissing back; wanting to touch and kiss anything she could touch on him.

Both had so much pent up passion that by the time they left the shower, Finn had deep scratches on his back and Rachel had hickeys on several different parts of her body. Both tired and exhausted, they fell into bed, naked and entangled and fell fast asleep.

When Will and Kurt got back to the house, Kurt immediately went to the kitchen to make some lunch for everyone. After the hectic, scary morning, they needed some good, comforting food. Going upstairs, Will went to check on the two teens and was only slightly shocked to find them asleep, naked and glowing in bed. Trying not to be to scary, Will looked away as he covered them up with a blanket, and then came downstairs.

Sue Sylvester was waiting for him in the kitchen. She had been filled in by Kurt over everything that had happened. "William, so what's up with the two love birds upstairs?"

"Well, let's see. They're asleep, naked as the day they were born, and glowing." Upon hearing that his step-brother was sleeping naked with a girl, Kurt spit out the juice he was drinking.

"Did you say they were glowing? May I ask what color?"

"A deep yellow color, why?"

"Good, I got information that if they glowed, then Rachel would be turning back to a girl and Finn would be getting his life force back, and I'd say those two hormonal teens figured out how to do that if they were glowing."

"Did our contact tell you how they would turn back to normal or what would trigger it?"

"No. I think they knew that those two would trigger it without interference on our part."

Finn and Rachel slept for twenty-four hours. Kurt did his best to keep Carole and Burt out of Finn's bedroom, just saying that the two had a stomach bug going around and he would bring any food up to them.

Rachel was the first to wake up. Looking at Finn, like she had on that first morning, she saw that the color had come back to him. He wasn't gaunt looking and his skin was it's normal furnace hot self. If he was so hot to her, did that mean she was cold to the touch again and she was back to being a demon?

"Finn, Finn wake up! I gotta ask you something." Shaking his shoulder hard, Finn's eyes opened and focused in on Rachel. Smiling he leaned up for a kiss, but she pulled back. "Finn, what do I feel like? Am I hot or cold?"

Looking at her, and running his hands all over her body, Finn smirked, "You are very warm to the touch. There is no cold, except for your exposed skin, but that's just cool, not like before. You also aren't pale. You have a beautiful glow about you. Your eyes and clear and bright, your hair is it's soft, shiny brown. You are beautiful."

"Does that mean I'm my regular self? I'm not going to drain you again."

Kurt walked in and answered that, "No, from what I understood, you two glowed yellow and that meant you were being returned to normal. Now, just because I don't want to see you two naked, here's food, get dressed and get downstairs before Carole sends the national guard to get through me to see you two, all right."

With that, he turned on his heels and shut the door. Rachel and Finn looked at each other and laughed. Their first real laugh they had ever had, and snuggled down into the bed for a little bit longer.

**That's all folks. I hope you like it, and I hope I concluded it nicely. I really enjoyed writing this. I've never done supernatural before, so all your comments have been greatly welcomed. Just to let you know, I am not totally twisted, just slightly twisted. It's actually funny because my husband and I were having an argument about how scifi I was since that is in my penname. I'll let you be the judge of that. **

**And my one comment about the show; I am Finchel all the way, but Finn needs to figure out who he is, and I think that's what the writers are trying to do. I remember in high school seeing guys doing the exact same thing as Finn, trying to figure out his place in this world and who he really was. One minute he was an absolute sweetheart, the next minute if you weren't in a certain circle, you were a pariah, so I hope Finn figures himself out sooner than later. I know I went through heartbreak because of it.**

**SciFiMom2000**


	7. Epilogue

**Well no one told me about her how many people cried  
But it's too late to say you're sorry  
How would I know why should I care  
Please don't bother tryin' to find her  
She's not there**

Epilogue

It had been a year since Finn found Rachel on that curve standing in the rain. She really had been a girl that wasn't there. No one could see her but him, and in doing so they had gone on a journey that changed both of them. Rachel was a girl that finally did exist. She was known at McKinley as Burt's niece, whose parents were killed in an accident while on vacation.

She was known as Finn Hudson's fiancée. After Mr. Schue had explained the unexplainable to Burt and Carole, they slowly came to believe the story, and when Finn wanted to propose, Carole agreed, as long as the marriage happened after high school graduation. She had given Finn the engagement ring his father had proposed to her with, and that ring was now proudly displayed on Rachel's left ring finger.

Rachel was also human again, no longer a succubus that had to rely on Finn to live, but she did rely on him to make her feel alive. She believed she had never felt so open and happy before, even though she couldn't remember her life before Finn found her.

Finn had changed too. He was physically back to his normal self. Rachel didn't need him to live, but Finn truly couldn't think of a life without the small brunette by his side, and by his side she was. Finn had changed his classes so that he would be with her, even if that meant taking AP classes and really having to study, like all the damn time, but it was worth it. He found out he really wasn't dumb, just uninspired to push himself, and after having Rachel in his life, he really was inspired.

One thing that remained even after the two becoming normal again, is that the two could communicate with each other even when they weren't talking. There were no secrets between them because of this. Finn would admit it caused him to get slapped a couple of times for being crud, but he was still a teenage boy. He had also noticed that when they made love, there was a subtle glow around them.

Finn and Rachel admittingly kept a wary eye on Mr. Schue and Coach Sylvester after everything that had transpired. Because no matter what, they had set everything good and bad that had happened in motion. Finn and Rachel still didn't know what was so important about them to have all of those things happen to them, but they knew that as long as they were together, then they would be able to handle it. Because if push ever came to shove, Please don't bother tryin' to find her  
she's not there.

**Again, thanks for all the reviews, alerts and favorites. They have so made this story for me. I even had Hannah-jennifer say that this was one of the best stories she had read. That made me grin ear to ear while dealing with another child home from school due to the stupid stomach bug. **

**I don't know when inspiration will strike me again. Probably while lifting weights and running at the Y again. **


End file.
